1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus and a method of outputting content, the method performed by the electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Portable apparatuses have become capable multi-tasking and providing various services and functions. Various applications that are installable in portable apparatuses are also being developed.
The portable apparatus may be connected in a wireless or wired manner with various external apparatuses by using the application installed in the portable apparatus, and may transmit content to the various external apparatuses. However, a user input is required to connect the portable apparatus with the various external apparatuses. If the portable apparatus and the various external apparatuses are being connected to each other for a first time, the procedure for connecting the apparatuses to each other may be complicated and inconvenient.